


Last Goodbye

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Immortal Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: This was rattling around in my brain at four am yesterday. I'm sorry it went there but I love playing with the idea of Scully's immortality.





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just borrowing.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“There’s nothing you can do about it.”

“I can’t let you go. I won’t let you go!”

“Scully, you’ve known it for at least thirty years now.” She had acted the role of his doctor and caregiver to the world, wherein secret, she was still his partner and wife all along. He had aged and she still retained her youthful look, red hair and all, and did not look a day over 40. “At least I can still say I got the hottest wife on the block.”

She curled up along him in bed and held her youthful hand against his grizzled one. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” she mumbled into her chest, feeling tears run hotly down his cheek. “You died and came back like I did. You’re supposed to be immortal too.”

He looked at their joined hands, a stark contrast of youth versus age. “Some things we have no way of knowing,” he whispered hoarsely. He coughed. “I had no way of knowing I would fall in love fifty years ago when you walked through that basement door.”

She pulled back, alarmed by a sudden cough. He squeezed her hand and gave a weak smile. She closed her eyes, the tears coming faster as she curled back up beside him. “I can’t fathom the next step. I buried you once, Mulder. I don’t think I could do it again.”

“We knew this day was eventually coming,” he soothed. “We can’t fight death.”

“I wish it would take me instead,” she sobbed. “Instead, I’m some freak.”

“Scully, stop it,” he breathed. He closed his eyes. He knew the time was drawing close. He had to make these past few seconds count. “Just stop blaming yourself. Everything will be okay.”

“How can I not?” she demanded furiously. Her sorrow was getting the best of her. “It started the moment I was abducted. I should have run away in the beginning like you told me too. You would have been safer. You wouldn’t have to suffer.”

“Scully,” he whispered, putting a finger over her lips. “I was happy. You made me whole. I don’t regret any of it. Neither should you.”

She closed her eyes, wiping uselessly away at the tears. “I don’t but this is all my fault.”

“Stop blaming yourself!” He snapped, hating seeing her like this. He didn’t have much time left. “Stop it, Scully. I just want my last few minutes to be here, with you.”

She had to do something. She had to save him. But deep down, she couldn’t and she knew it. “You can feel him, can’t you, Mulder?” she asked hesitantly.

“I know it is close,” he admitted. “Come back here, Scully.”

He weakly pulled her back to his side as she coiled around him like a snake. She closed her eyes, taking the moment to breathe and try to immortalize the moment. The feel of his fading warmth, the beating of his weak heart, his vain attempts to kiss away her tears. She could feel the air getting colder as she hugged him even more. “I love you, Mulder, you know that?”

“Always, Scully,” he whispered. She felt him take a deep breath. “Just as I…have always…love you.”

The last breath was drawn out painfully and when she felt nothing else, she jerked up, panicked. Trained doctor’s hands sought a pulse, and when she felt none, she let out a gut-wrenching, heart-shattering, sob.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was never supposed to be like this.


End file.
